A target seeker is any device that receives and evaluates radiation for the purpose of determining the physical location of a target relative to the target seeker. Target seekers generally are classified either as active or passive. An active target seeker is one which transmits radiation and which receives and evaluates returns of the transmitted radiation from the target and other objects in the vicinity of the target. A typical active target seeker uses radar principles in which the transmitted radiation and the returns thereof comprise continuous or pulsed electromagnetic signals. A passive target seeker does not actively transmit any radiation, but rather receives and evaluates particular types of radiation from the target and objects in the vicinity thereof. A typical passive target seeker is one which receives and evaluates radiation in the infrared spectrum.
In the testing of target seekers, it is desirable to simulate the target (and, if desired, objects in the vicinity of the target). Without simulation, it would be impossible or impractical to duplicate all conditions under which the target seeker would be expected to operate. With simulation, most conditions of target seeker operation can be carefully controlled and duplicated. Accordingly, a number of target simulation systems either have been developed or proposed for the testing of both active and passive target seekers. Each of these systems simulates a target by directing radiation toward the target seeker in a manner so that the radiation appears to be coming from a target at a desired physical location relative to the target seeker. None of these systems, however, possesses in combination the following features:
the simultaneous and independent simulation of multiple targets, each at a different physical location relative to the target seeker;
wide variations in target angle for each such target; and,
the simulation of millimeter wave (MMW) radiation from each such target.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved target simulation system for use in the testing of target seekers.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a target simulation system which is capable of simultaneously and independently simulating multiple targets.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide such a target simulation system which is capable of wide variations in target angle for each target so simulated.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a target simulation system which is capable of simultaneously and independently simulating multiple targets over a wide variation of target angles for the purpose of testing MMW target seekers.